Love Sick AT
by Charlzthehuman11
Summary: Finn falls in love with PB, but LSP has a plan to marry Finn. What will PB do? Coming Soon: This is it- Sequel to Love Sick-
1. The Beginning

**Me: Whats'up guys? I'm back for more stories and i'm Charleze, so let's get this stuff going!**

**Read this:**

**Finn is now 20, Jake is 35, LSP is 22 and PB is now 25.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up dude! Your going to be late for your date with Princess Bubblegum! " Jake was shaking Finn trying to wake him up.

After about 5 minutes of shaking Finn, he finally woke up.

"Okay, okay.. I'm up. What's so important ? Finn asked.  
"Your going to miss your date with thee Princess if you don't get ready, and eat B-fast!" Jake replied.

Finn started to blush and hopped out of bed, and rushed to get his clothes on. He put on a clean pair of pants, and his blue T-shirt.

"How do I look Jake?" He asked.

"You look great man, now go have a fun time with PB, and if you need anything you call me ! Got it bro?"  
"I got it." Finn said, and he rushed to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Me: It's a lil' bit short but I don't own this. I found it. It's because it's very cute.**

**CTRB out.**


	2. The Date

**Me: Whats'up readers? I'm back again and i'm so happy to see you there. **

**Me: Anyway, Chapter 2 is up!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Finn reached the Candy Kingdom, he was covered in sweat.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," he thought to himself.

He wiped off as much sweat as he could, took a deep breathe, and knocked on the door to the Kingdom.  
A banana guard answered. "Ah, Finn the Human... The Princess has been expecting you."

Finn blushed, and said "okay, so where is she?"  
She's in her bedroom, the guard replied pointing towards her bedroom. Finn nervously walked toward her door, when he was going to knock on the door PB opened it.

"Oh, hi Finn!" She said cheerfully. "Come in my room, and take a seat in that chair over there,"she said pointing.

"I have to go do something, I'll be right back." She smiled and left the room.

Finn sat in the room spacing out about Princess Bubblegum. "I wonder what she's going to do? I wonder if she really likes me? I wonder if we will ... he blushed to himself... I wonder if we will ever kiss again? and I wonder if her and I will... *blushes again* get married?"  
Then PB came into the room.. "What are you mumbling about over there, Finn?"  
Finn immediately looked up. Had he been talking out loud the WHOLE time? "Oh... Uh nothing Princess! I was just..."

PB cut him off. "You were asking if we would ever get married." She said with a funny facial expression. Finn's face went completely red. "Uh...No! I mean..." Finn's phone suddenly went off. It was Jake.

"I gotta take this call!" Finn said as he rushed out of the room, his face felt like it was on fire.

He ran into the bathroom, and quickly answered the phone.  
"Hello?" Finn said.

"Hey Finn, how's the date going?"

"It's going... Uh..." Finn's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong bro? Something bad happen?"

"Yeah! Well sorta... PB said she had to go do some things, and I ended up spacing out about her... I was saying everything out loud, that I was thinking." Finn's voice sounded really frustrated.

"Oh, dude... So what exactly were you saying?" Jake asked.

"I was asking myself questions about her...Like if she really feels the same way, as I do for her.. and I questioned out loud to myself, if we would ever get married."

"Finn, buddy... Just tell her how you feel. Get down on your knee, and ask her to marry you. Even if she says no, just think... It's her loss. Do it man. I believe in you," Jake said confidently.

Finn took a moment to think. "Your right Jake. I am going to propose to Pb. I love her, and I'm ready to tell her. Thanks for the advice Jake!"

"No problem Finn. Good luck."

Then Finn, confident and proud, Walked back into the bedroom to propose.

* * *

**Me: Oh! That was a long chapter isn't it? Well this story is over 17 CHAPTERS! Oh, well, that was a big hit wasn't it?**

**Me: Well, I have to go and make some more.**


	3. Trouble Starts

**YPB: Sorry there guys but CTRB is not here but let's get readin'!**

* * *

Finn opened the door to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom.

"Hey." he said. "I'm sorry that I ran out on you.. I just got really nervous.. and I need to tell you something important." Finn was looking up at Pb with a slightly red face, and a nervous look in his eye. Pb smiled, and told him to go ahead and tell her. Finn took a deep breath, and bent down on his knee.

"Princess Bubblegum... I have liked you for quite some time have been through so much, and you mean so much too me. If I had too... I'd give my life for you. So can you do me a favor?"

Princess Bubblegum, looked down at Finn, and nodded. "What is the favor?"

Finn, smiled and said, "Marry me?"

Princess Bubblegum's face lit up.

"Oh Finn! Oh course I will marry you, silly!"Then she leaned down and kissed Finn on the cheek.

"I have been waiting for you too ask, for a long time. I know I turned you down awhile back when you were 13 but now that your starting to mature, I think I'm ready to start dating you." She smiled again at Finn.

Finn smiled back, "Really? If that's how it is then I wish I would have asked you earlier!" He laughed,stood up and, then gave PB a big hug.

After that, Finn and PB hung out the rest of the day, as partners.  
Finn taught Pb how to use a sword, and Pb taught Finn how to make potions.

"Here," Finn took Pb's hand and put it on the handle of the sword. "

Now you just move it around, and whenever evil attacks you will know how to fight them. You have to be quick though because some monsters/ creatures are really fast. It all depends on skill." Finn smiled and let PB take the sword on her own, and practice fighting.

Meanwhile Finn messed around with a potion book Pb gave him to test with.  
He came across a love potion. "Hey Princess! What's the love potion do?"  
Pb instantly dropped the sword when she heard Finn was trying to make a love potion.

"Finn! Love potions are VERY dangerous!"

"Oh. Why? What can they do to you?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum began to explain.

" Love potions make a person instantly fall in love with the person or creature of whoever gave it to them. Say for instance.. If Ice King gave me a love potion..." Pb gulped, "I'd fall in love with him." Finn stared for a second and then said "Oh"

"But what if the person you use the potion on, already has interest in someone else?" He asked her.

"Well Finn, then the feelings the person have, remain in their heart. The love potion doesn't take over what a person's heart feels... It only takes control of the mind."

"Oh okay. Is there an antidote for a love potion?" Finn had so many questions to ask.

"Well, sort of. The only way to overcome a love potion's effects is for the person to fight it off. Like, they have to get their mind under control again. You know what I'm saying Finn?"

"Yes, Princess. I sure hope nobody uses one on me..."

"I hope not". She replied.

* * *

**YPB: Well, you like that?**

**Me: *opens door* Howdy partners! I'm back for some more stuff!**

**Me: *shifts to YPB* um, Peebles, you have to watch some new episodes right now.**

**YPB: um, okay. *leaves room***

**Me: Thank you, *looks at the author's reviews* well, that's my latest creation, Young Princess Bubblegum. What? I love Princess Bubblegum, well, only in 13 year old. **

**Me: So, Chapter 3 is up!**

**YPB: Um, CTRB, you arrived late.**


	4. The Unexpected You Part 1

**Me: Whats'up again dudes? Looks like it's May 16 today and Chapter 4 is up!**

**Me: Notice: I hate LSP, like, FOREVER.**

**Me: Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Finn walked home from Princess Bubblegum's castle. He was as happy as can be.

"I can't believe that I'm engaged, and going to marry a Princess!" He said to himself.

"Wait a second..." He thought to himself, "If I marry a Princess, that means I'm going to be a Prince! This is awe- OW!"

Finn ran into LSP (Lumpy Space Princess)

Oh, hey Finn. What you you just talking bout? LSP asked.

Finn smiled and replied, I am getting married to Princess Bubblegum.

LSP looked at him with a jealous look. "WHUT!? But Finn, I thought YOU liked ME! How dare you go off and marry PB!"

Finn took a step back, and sighed. "No, LSP.. How many times have I told you? I only see you as a friend." Finn's voice was in a serious tone.

"But FINN! UGH... I will get you, no matter what it takes FINN!" Then LSP floated away.

Finn walked away, and sighed.

*****

Meanwhile, LSP was trying to figure out a way to stop Finn and Pb's marriage.  
She decided to ask Princess Bubblegum for a potion book. She just needed to think of a good enough reason for Pb to give it to her.

"I'll just figure it out when I get there, she mumbled to herself."

LSP made her way to PB's castle. The Banana Guards let her in the castle, and Princess Bubblegum came out.

"Oh hey LSP, What's up?"

"PB, Like, I need a potion book. But don't worry because, I and ONLY I will make the potion. It's sort of like a secret, and I don't want any help."

"Sure LSP.. Just don't do anything stupid. I'll go get one from my lab. "

When PB came back she handed LSP the book. LSP started to laugh.

"Your SO stupid Pb! I am going to make a love potion, and stop you and Finn from marrying! BECAUSE I LUMPING LOVE FINN!" Then she floated away as fast as possible.

Princess Bubblegum got furious. "GUARDS! STOP HER!" The guards started to chase after her, but they weren't quick enough.

LSP was already off into the woods, to return home through the Frog Portal.

* * *

**Me: What you think, homies? Well, the worst problem is: LSP has a secret to marry Finn using a Love Potion. NNNOOOOOOO! I told yall' I. Hate. LSP!**

**Me: CTRB is out. Cuz' it's ADVENTURE TIME!**


	5. The Unexpected You Part 2

**Me: Oh. Hey, you know... I'm sick and tired of saying hello to you readers... It's just... um... i'm... kinda lazy... Anyway, Chapter 5 is up... *sighs, and leaves***

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lumpy Space

"Finn will be mine..." LSP grumbled to herself. She was flipping through the potion book. Shrink Potion, Flying potion, Hunger Potion, Muscle Potion, Baby Potion, Aging Potion... Aha! Love Potion.  
The book read...

Love Potion

Ingredients: 3 Rose Petals. A teaspoon of honey. A single piece of bubblegum.

"That's all I need! That's easier than I thought!" LSP had all the ingredients in her house.  
She dug around in a dresser and found an old bouquet of roses.

They were from Brad, back when they dated as teenagers. She sighed and tore some petals of the roses, and put them in a bottle. Then she went into the kitchen and measured out a teaspoon, and poured it into the bottle with the roses. Then she went under her bed, and took a piece of bubblegum off the edge of her bed. She put it in the bottle, and mixed them all up.

The potion began to sparkle, then made a popping noise, and smoke in shape of a heart drifted up into the air. LSP smelled the air, and it smelt like flowers.

She picked up the potion, put it in a purse, and went through a portal, back to The Land of Ooo.

(Back at Finn and Jake's Tree Fort)

LSP knocked on the door. Finn answered. "Hey LSP, You still mad about last night?" he asked.

"Oh, no Finn. I have something to give you," She said trying not sound suspicious.

Finn nodded, "What is it?" He asked.

"It's apple juice! Because I know how much you like apple juice." She said winking.

Finn laughed and said "Thanks LSP." and he took the bottle from her.

"This juice smells really awesome!" He took a sip of the love potion.

Finn's face went blank for a moment, Then he looked over at LSP, and his face lit up.

"So Finn, how'd you like my juice I made for yah?"

Finn smiled, and replied, "I loved it, but not as much as I love you."

LSP smirked, and gave Finn a hug. "All according to plan she thought."

Then out of the distance, Princess Bubblegum was running towards the Tree Fort.

"Oh glob, not Pb.. Finn you have to hide! Okay FINN!?" LSP began to flip out.

Finn stood there. His mind was telling him, "Go inside and hide! Listen to your lover. But his heart was telling him go and get Princess Bubblegum back, and end all this!"

Princess Bubblegum's face was sweaty, and she realized she was too late. "Oh no..." I couldn't save Finn.."

LSP gave PB a dirty look, and dragged Finn off back to her house.

Princess Bubblegum was heartbroken.

* * *

**Me: *enters* Well... That's the problem there folks. In the next chapter, we don't know what will happen to Finn... With PB, of course... **

**Me: Well, see ya.**


	6. The Wedding Part 1

**Me: Hello there homies. I guess this story was a big hit! Well, Chapter 6 is up!**

**Me: Enjoy.**

* * *

Finn and LSP were getting ready to be married. LSP had totally control over Finn's mind due to the potion, but just because she had his mind in control, doesn't mean she had control of his heart..

* * *

(The Day Before The Wedding)

"Here," LSP said handing her butler a stack of envelopes.  
"Take these wedding invitations, and give them to all the Royal people of Ooo, and Jake the Dog."  
Yes, your majesty, the butler replied. Then he headed out of Lumpy Space, and into Ooo.

The butler gave every Princess in Ooo a invitation. Everyone was in shock, because everyone knew Finn had proposed to Princess Bubblegum a couple days ago. They all decided to go to the wedding anyways.

When the butler reached the Candy Kingdom, he handed the envelope to the Guards, and they took the invitation to PB.

"What's this?" PB asked the Banana Guard.  
"It's a invitation. You should check it out." Then the guard left to return to work.

Princess Bubblegum opened the envelope carefully, but quickly. As soon as she saw the cover, her mouth dropped open. The invitation read...

~Finn and Lumpy Space Princess, To Be Wed on October 14th 2020~

Please join us for a lumpin' awesome wedding, and reception.

Place: Outside Finn's Treehouse  
Time: 4 P.M

Princess Bubblegum's mouth dropped.  
"WHAT! I'm going to really give LSP a piece of my mind!"

PB stormed out of her castle, and took the portal to Lumpy Space.

As soon as she got there, she ran to LSP's house, banged the door down, and stormed into the house.  
"LSP! FINN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Calm down, PB.. Finn and I are right here." Finn and LSP's faces were super close.

"Ugh.. You two make me sick! LSP how could you take Finn away from me like this? He had just proposed to me.. and then you came along, and you just HAD to give him that love potion. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH BRAD?"

LSP's face had a horrified look. "BRAD AND I ARE OVER WITH! Don't you ever mention him again PB!"  
"Oh, so you still like Brad, huh?" Pb said trying to make LSP feel bad.

"NO! I hate HIM! she said her eyes tearing up."

Finn got into the conversation.

"Peebles, maybe you should leave now." Finn said trying too defend LSP.

Princess Bubblegum gave Finn a dirty look, and replied "You've really changed Finn, where's the real Finn I knew!" Her eyes were tearing up, and her face was red with anger, and confusion.

Then she stormed out of the house, and ran home crying the whole way home.

* * *

**Me: Oh man, this very sad homies. Oh well, review right now and i'm loadin' it in progress!**

**CTRB is out. TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. The Wedding Part 2

**Me: Well, chapter 7 is up. And give me four hundred for my homie.**

**Me: Just kidding! Enjoy.**

* * *

When Princess Bubblegum got home she went into her bedroom, and started crying in a pillow. Her mind was so full of anger, sadness, and confusion. One part of her wanted to kick Finn in the nuts.. The other part wanted to run up to him, and tell him this was all a nightmare, and that he would wake up some time soon, and things would back to normal.  
But she knew the only way that would happen was if Finn fought his mind, and listened to his heart.  
Pb sat lost in thought, "Why did this have to happen? Finn and I finally were going to start a family together...and start a life. She cried a bit more, and then heard a knock on the door. It was Peppermint Butler.

"Princess Bubblegum, Finn and LSP's wedding is in 2 hours. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Okay, there's a brand new, clean dress in your closet waiting for you." He smiled and left the room.

PB sighed, brushed her hair out, threw on the lacy pink dress, put some shoes on, and headed for the door.  
Peppermint butler drove her to the wedding.  
Finn and Jake's treehouse was decorated with a bunch of wedding items, and a big banner that read: "CONGRATS FINN AND LSP"

PB sighed again, and looked for someone to talk too. She spotted Finn, he was all dressed up in his tux,hat was off and his hair was slicked back. his He looked amazing.

LSP floated by and caught Pb staring at Finn.  
"Yo, stop staring at my fiance PB!"

Pb was started to get really pissed off.

"LSP just shut up, it's a free country, I'll stare at him as much as I like."

LSP stared at PB, then she floated away without saying a word.

"Psh... I told her." PB thought to herself.

Then PB went and took a seat next to Jake.

Jake looked at PB and sighed.

"Hey PB, I heard what happened with Finn."

"Yeah, it really sucks Jake..."

"You know PB, when the preacher says "Speak now, or forever hold your peace," You should speak up, and tell everyone what LSP did to Finn."

PB though for a minute.

"Great idea Jake!" But the only problem is... I have no proof that she used a love potion on him."

Jake frowned.

"You right.. Well it's still worth a try!"

Then the wedding began.

* * *

**Me: Oh, snap. Well, Jake told PB that he has a plan to stop the wedding. Booyakasha!**

**Me: Well, i'll take not at the last chapter homies. Peace out!**


	8. The Prince Of Lumpy Space

**Me: Chapter 8 is up now homies. Review now after the chapter.**

* * *

Finn stood next to a preacher waiting patiently for his bride to come down the aisle. while wedding music played. His mind was telling him he was so happy, and ready to be wed.

His heart was saying, "I gotta get outta here!". But he knew he couldn't do it.

Then he snapped out of his space out, and realized that LSP was floating down the aisle.

Finn stood up straight, and smiled while waiting for her to reach where he was standing.  
When she made it to Finn, she went and stood across from him, and smiled.

Then the preacher went on saying a bunch of wedding junk.  
Then it was time for the vows.

"Will you, Lumpy Space Princess, have Finn the Human to be your husband?"

"I do" She replied.

"Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" She replied.

The preacher smiled, and turned to Finn.

'Will you ,Finn the Human, have Lumpy Space Princess to be your wife?"

"I do" He replied.

"Will you love her comfort and keep her and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" He replied.

The preacher smiled,, and looked up at Finn.

"Now before I let you kiss your bride..." He winked.

Then he said loudly.. "Is there anyone against this marriage? If so, SPEAK NOW! or Forever hold your peace..."

Jake and Princess Bubblegum looked at each other, nodded, and stood up confidently.

They both shouted "YEAH were against this marriage!"

Everyone's face was in shock. Especially LSP's and her parents.

LSP looked like she was going to tackle PB and tear her body limb by limb, then throw it in a fire and burn her over and over again.

At first the air was silent.. Everyone was still, and full of shock.

Then finally the preacher spoke and asked Jake and PB.  
"What is your reason, or reasons against this marriage?"

PB spoke first, "LSP used a love potion on Finn to make him love her! and also Finn just proposed to me last week, and WE were going to marry.." Then she looked at LSP and gave her a long, hard stare.

LSP began to sweat due to the fact PB and Jake were onto her.

Then Jake spoke.  
"I have my reasons too! First off, Finn is my best BUDDY and my brother! He would never marry LSP! He's been crushing on Princess Bubblegum since he was just a kid!"

Finn started to blush, and he was feeling VERY uncomfortable.

The preacher spoke then.

"I'm sorry Jake and Princess Bubblegum, but without any proof that LSP used a love potion on Finn, the marriage must go on. Or unless Finn confesses this is true."

Jake and PB turned, and looked at Finn. "Come on Finn! Tell the preacher the truth man!" Jake told Finn.

Finn's face was red, and he was nervous. But he simply said "PB and Jake are lairs ,just go on with the marriage."

Jake and PB's faces were in shock. "B-but Finn.." PB mumbled to herself.

Then the preacher said "There you have it. We will now continue with the marriage."  
He turned to Finn, " You may now kiss the bride"

Finn took a deep breathe, leaned over close to LSP's face..and kissed her on the lips, long and carefully.

Then when the kiss ended Finn smiled, and so did LSP, and everyone clapped.. Well except for Princess Bubblegum and Jake. (;

*******************

Before everyone went to the limos to go to Lumpy Space for the reception... Everyone chatted, and took pictures of the bride and groom. Some people were talking about how adorable LSP and Finn's kiss was.. But others were focusing on what Jake and Pb had said about LSP using a love potion on Finn.  
Jake and LSP sat around, feeling bad.  
"PB, I can't believe they didn't believe us!" Jake said angrily.

"I know...I know. This is so wrong, Jake. I don't know what to do.. I can't just let Finn be married to LSP , And forever be unhappy."

"Yeah, I know PB. I feel bad for him too.. It's just too bad that, that love potion is controlling his mind. I mean because Finn KNOWS that he doesn't love LSP.. and knows he loves YOU, he needs to fight that potion, and listen to his heart!"

PB sighed. "Yeah Jake, I know.."

After about an hour that LSP and Finn had been wed, the limos came and picked everyone up, and took the guests too the building where Promcoming takes place.

When everyone got there, and was all settled in, LSP and Finn had the waiters serve food ,beer, and wine.

Jake grabbed a bottle of beer, and began drinking some. PB grabbed some strawberry wine, and drank that.

Finn and LSP were standing together, chatting and laughing. Finn looked like he was actually happy.

Then a DJ started playing music. It was time for the Bride and Groom's first dance.

Finn took LSP's hand, and guided her too the dancefloor. He whispered "I'm not so great at dancing.. But I'll try"

Lsp nodded, and smiled at Finn. Then they began to dance. Everyone watched them as Finn spun LSP around, and romantic-ly lead her in the dance. PB stood there with jealousy in her eyes, and a red face. Jake comforted her, and told her it would be alright. Then the music stopped playing, and at the end of the song, Finn picked up LSP, tossed her into the air, and caught her. Everyone clapped and cheered. "NICE MOVES FINN!" "WOOHOO!"

Princess Bubblegum couldn't take it anymore.. "Jake we gotta leave.. This is too much for me too watch!" Jake nodded, and they began to leave but they heard LSP's father saying something.. He was saying...

"As you all know, my daughter is the Princess of Lumpy Space! and Finn the Human, is going to be crowned as Lumpy Space Prince.. and since he is a human we must turn him in a lumpy space person."  
Finn gulped, and said "Oh,uUh.. Yeah sure that's fine by me."

Jake and PB froze, looked at each other and sighed.

Pb whispered to Jake..

"Oh wow! What the nuts Jake! Now Finn has to be lumpy too! UGH!" Then she stormed off out of the building, and took a portal back to the Land of Ooo, with Jake following close behind her.

* * *

**Me: Whoa! This is a long chapter homies. But review now or you die! Just kidding. Hahaha.**

**Me: Okay, i'm enough of this funny stuff. See ya!**


	9. The Return of the Hero Part 1

Finn and LSP were chilling around their house, when LSP's mom and dad came in the room.

"Daughter, Finn, We need to talk." Her dad said.

Finn stood up, "Yes sir?"

"Remember how I said you have to be Lumpy to be the Prince?"

"Yes sir." Finn replied.

"Well now is the time for that, LSP.. Bite Finn."

LSP floated over to Finn, Finn gave her his arm, gulped..and then LSP bit him.

"Ow...That hurt..." Finn said rubbing his arm while a lump formed on his arm.

"Sorry Finn, I tried not to hurt you." LSP said then she went and sat down again. Her parents left the room, Finn laid down on the sofa while his body changed from smooth to lumpy.

After a couple hours, Finn was completely lumpy. LSP's parents came in again, "Oh, hey Finn. Looks like the process is complete. So tonight you shall be crowned Prince of Lumpy Space."

Finn floated over so he could talk to her parents.  
"Yah, So..When's the crowning?" Finn asked.

LSP's parents sighed.. "Were you even listening Finn?"

Finn rolled his eyes... "Nah, I wasn't really paying attention."

LSP's parents gave Finn a look, and told him and LSP to be ready for the crowning in an hour.

Finn sighed, and went into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. His heart was telling him that he wasn't acting like himself at all. The real, "smooth" Finn wouldn't have such an attitude, or be so rude to LSP's parents. Then he snapped outta it, went into the living room, and LSP tackled him from behind with a hug.

Finn laughed.  
LSP laughed too, then got up, took his hand and led him outside to the crowning.

LSP's mother got out some space-dust, and sprinkled it on Finn's head. A yellow star appeared on the middle of his forehead. The yellow star represented royalty in Lumpy Space. "There you have it Finn. Now your Prince of Lumpy Space."

Finn nodded, quickly floated over to LSP,took her hand, and they went and sat together watching the Sunset. Suddenly Finn remembered.. The only way to cure lumpy-ness was to use the antidote by Sunset. He was flipping out on the insides. His conscience was screaming "Your going to be lumpy forever! You need to find an antidote..! QUICK!" But he knew he couldn't leave. There wasn't any time to save him.

Finn's face had a depressed look.  
"Finn, are you like, alright? You seem like, really sad.." LSP looked worried.

Finn nodded. "Yeah.. I'm fine." Then he leaned his head on LSP.

LSP stared up at the sky. Then said "Finn, I hope you know I really do love you, it's juss like, I thought if I didn't use that love potion on you that...Like...You never would like me!" Her face was a lil bit red.

Finn nodded.. "Yah..I see why you did it.. It's aight..Well I love you too.." Then he got up, and floated home leaving LSP there.

On the way home he got a phone call. It was Princess Bubblegum. His face lit up, and he quickly answered the phone."

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh Finn! I'm so glad you picked up the phone.. Is everything alright? Has LSP turned you lumpy yet?"

Finn sighed. "Yah... She has."

PB frowned, she thought to herself "That explains his attitude.."

"Hello PB? Are you still there?" Finn said.

"Yeah, I'm here Finn. I just called to see what was happening, and to tell you Jake and I miss you."

Finn was silent for a moment. His heart was saying I agree.. I miss you too!  
Finn suddenly blurted out"Uh... Princess Bubblegum... I-I... I miss you too...! I'm sorry this happened!"

Pb felt a tear go down her face. "I'm happy to hear you say that Finn.."

Finn looked around, and saw that LSP was coming. "Pb.. I gotta go.. LSP is coming.. Talk to you later." Then he hung up.

Princess Bubblegum's eyes were teary and then she put the phone down, and forced a small smile, and mumbled to herself.. "He said he misses me..."


	10. The Return of the Hero Part 2

The next morning, Finn woke up next to LSP in the bed. He as quietly as possible, got out of the bed, and grabbed his phone, and floated off into the bathroom. He dialed Princess Bubblegum's number. After about 3 rings, she answered.

"Hey Finn!" She said sounded happy that he called.

"Hey Pb,I was wondering.. If you maybe want to hang out today?"

"Sure Finn, but what about LSP..?"

"Well.. I didn't tell her about it. I'm just going to sneak out, and I want to show you a secret place I discovered a while back."

"Oh, okay. But how are you going to sneak out?"

Finn sighed. "I'll have to be really quiet, LSP is in bed still, and so are her parents."

"Oh, I see. Well you probably should hurry, before they wake up you know."

"OH.. Uh.. Right! Well I should be there in about a half hour then."

"Alright Finn, I'll have Peppermint Butler make us some B-fast so we can eat together."

"Okay.. Well Bye then." Then Finn hung up, and quickly but quietly went to the front door, hopped in his car, and drove to the portal to The Land of Ooo. LSP didn't even notice.

******

When Finn reached the Candy Kingdom, he floated up to the window where Pb's bedroom was. He thought to himself.. "I haven't been in that bedroom since I proposed to her.." He sighed, Then knocked on the window. Pb looked over at the window, and when she saw him she grinned and opened the window. "Finn! I'm so glad you came."

"Me too."

Pb giggled. "You look..." Finn cut her off. "Hideous? Ugly?"

" No silly.. I was going to say you look cute."

"Oh... I hate this body Pb"

"Oh, well you look cute." She pulled at his soft, lumpy ears.

"Hey... Hands off the lumps." He said laughing.

"Hehehe.. Sorry Finn, they are just so adorable!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"What did I offend you Finn?"

"Kinda, yah.." He replied in a annoyed tone.

Pb sighed. "I'm sorry Finn... and don't take this the wrong way, but I guess I have to get use to your new attitude."

Finn blinked, and stared at her. He knew he was giving her attitude.

"It's not like I can control it Pb." He said sharply.

"Finn! I don't want to fight alright? Enough.."

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm sorry."

Pb smiled a little. "Good." Then she hugged him. "Your so squishy!" She said giggling.

He laughed a bit and began to blush. "Yeah hehe."

Pb looked at his face. "And now your blushing.. Haha."

Finn blushed some more. "You don't have to..point it out you know." He sounded embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed Finn, I blush too.. It's just hard for you too see it since my skin is pink, and blush is pink too!"

Finn thought for a moment. "Yeah, that IS true. While I'm stuck being blue, and the blush is completely notice-able... Heh.."

"Oh Finn, stop being so negative! Anyways.. On the phone you said you wanted to show me a place you discovered?"

Finn smiled. "Mmhmm." Then he lead her to the place.

"We have to go through the woods." Finn told PB.

"Oh, okay. Do you have a sword in case anything happens?"

Finn shook his head no.

"Oh, well here Finn." Pb handed Finn a tiny sword with a button on it.  
"Click that button when you need to use the sword.. It transforms into a crystal sword.. It's super effective!"

Finn, with his love of swords, couldn't wait to use it.. So he clicked the button and a giant, beautiful crystal sword was made.

"What a awesome sword..! Where'd you get this?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh.. I made it out of crystals that Jake found."

"Sweet.!" Finn looked and he saw a bunch of trees gathered together, and he pointed towards them.

"That's where were going." He told Pb.

Pb looked confused. "Were going by those trees?"

"No, just follow me." Finn took her hand, and they went past the trees, and under some branches. "Were here" He said smiling.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the trees were pink and cotton candy was falling off them, the grass was a completely, beautiful, fresh green color, there was a smooth breeze in the air, and it smelled of strawberries.. But the best part was the waterfall rumbling in the back-round.

Pb's mouth dropped. "Wow.. This place is beautiful... Finn! How did you ever find this place?"

Finn smiled. "I don't know.. I just came across it."

Then it was quiet for a while. They watched the waterfall, and the sky together.

Then out of no where.. Finn asked PB.. " Am I allowed to..uh.. Kiss you?"

Princess Bubblegum blushed. "Uh... Sure Finn. I'll keep it a secret.. I promise."

Finn smiled, and then moved a piece of Pb's hair out her face,closed his eyes, and kissed her. Pb closed her eyes too, and passionately kissed him.

Suddenly there was a rumble in the bushes, and some mumbling. Finn immediately stopped kissing her, grabbed his sword, pushed the button, and flew over to the bush.

"WHO'S THERE!" He shouted.

Then a familiar voice was heard. "FINN! It's me you idiot!"

It was LSP.

Finn's face went completely red, and he gulped, and gestered for PB to hide.

"Oh! Hey LSP! How you doing?" He was really nervous, and wondering "How the heck did she find me!?"

"UGH.. Finn, I saw PB! You were here with her, and you kissed her on the MOUTH!" LSP's eyes were teary, and her face was steaming hot with anger.

Finn backed away. "I-I'm sorry LSP.. I'll make it up too you. I promise.." Then he floated over to her, wiped the sweat off her face, and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be fine I promise."

Then LSP and Finn left the woods. Finn looked back, and mouthed the words to Pb "I'm sorry! I'll call you or something later." Then he turned around, and went home.


	11. The Return of the Hero Part 3

LSP dragged Finn out of the woods.

OMG FINN! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT!? Why did you kiss PB on the MOUTH?" LSP was really ticked off.

Finn sighed. "I don't know."

LSP looked even more angry, and gave Finn a sharp look. "I don't know... WHAT A GREAT ANSWER FINN!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"FINN! DON'T YOU LUMPING ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"

Finn replied with an attitude. "I can do whatever I want LSP. It's a free world."

LSP gave Finn a long stare. "You leave me no choice Finn! The only way to get you, so you won't cheat on me with Pb is too keep YOU AWAY FROM HER!"

Finn's face suddenly went depressed, and then he was filled with anger. "No LSP, You CAN'T MAKE me."

"OOOOOOH You did NOT just go there Finn..!"

"Oops.. Sorry LSP, but I think I did." He rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out at her, and floated away, leaving her there in dark woods.

****

Princess Bubblegum came out of the bushes where she was hiding, and walked over to LSP.

"Dude...LSP. That was really harsh. I heard the whole fight between you and Finn"

LSP gave Pb a cold stare. "He's MY husband..I'll tell him to do whatever I want."

Pb rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Marriage doesn't work that way LSP. You can't keep Finn all to yourself. He has other friends you know! I mean think about it.. Jake's his best friend! and you know dogs don't live as long as humans... Jake isn't going to be with us forever.. and don't you think Finn needs to spend some time with him?"

LSP thought for a moment. "Well... Yah.. I guess he can hang out with Jake. BUT I still don't trust him alone with YOU!"

Pb sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'll tell Jake that." Then she walked off.

******

When Pb got too her castle, she grabbed the phone and called Jake.

He answered after 4 rings. "Y-ello?"

"Hey Jake, It's Pb. I want you too come over."

"Sure, what for?"

"I have a lot of things to tell you."

"Oh, Ima be there in a minute! Kay! Bye." Then Jake hung up and ran to the Candy Kingdom.

*****

When Jake got there PB told him the whole story of what happened in the woods.

"WOW! Your crazy PB! Making out with Finn in the forest, while he's married."

Pb rolled her eyes. "That's not the point Jake. Don't you see?"

"See what?" He replied dumbfounded.

PB facepalmed, and said "Don't you realize that Finn left, and wanted to spend the day with me because he wanted to get away from LSP?"

"OOOOH, now I get it." Jake replied.

"Yeah Jake. Anyways, I called you over to tell you that you and Finn are going to hang out sometime tomorrow."

"Awesome Pb, but what about you?"

Pb sighed and became teary eyed.

"What's wrong Pb?" Jake asked worried.

"LSP... She isn't allowing Finn and I too hang out anymore, since she caught us kissing."

Jake looked at her, and gave her a hug. "Oh, PB.. LSP can't tell him what to do! It's his life. HIS choices! If he wants to hang out with you, he CAN!"

Pb sniffled. "Maybe your right.. But how is he supposed to hang out with me if LSP is always watching him?"

"Hmm.. I dunno Pb. But we will figure something out okay!?"

"Okay Jake. Thanks, your a good friend."

"No problem PB, anything for my bros lover."


	12. The Return of the Hero Part 4

**Me: Note: (WARNING! This chapter contains a small amount of something inappropriate..Read at your own risk.)**

* * *

The next morning.. Jake woke up, and called Finn.  
When Finn saw Jake was calling him, he felt so relieved.

"Hey Jake! I have been wanting to talk to you for like, EVER!" He said answering.

"I know Finn, I know. I miss you man. I was calling to tell you we gotta hang out today man."

"Of course we can Jake. I gotta tell LSP I'm leaving though.. I can't sneak out anymore."

"I know. But you shouldn't let her control you dude."

Finn sighed. "Yah, I know. I've told her that."

Jake sighed. "Yeah, well buddy just come over whenever. I'll be here waiting bro."

Finn smiled, and replied "Aight.. I'll see you soon. Bye."  
Then he hung up, and went into the living room to find LSP sitting on the coach watching some chick flick.

"Hey Finn, like.. Good morning." Lsp said when she saw Finn.

"Hey LSP.. I was wondering, and I hope you don't mind.. Im go and see Jake for a little while today." He sounded a bit nervous while asking.

"Yeah sure Finn. BUT if I find out your sneaking out with PB again... Uhm... Something bad's gonna happen.. Alright?"

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I promise." Then he hugged her, and headed out the door, and went the portal to the Land of Ooo.

***************

When Finn reached his old tree-house, he knocked on the door, and Jake instantly opened the door, and tackled Finn to the ground with a hug.

"I MISSED YOU DUDE!" Jake shouted.

"I missed you too man!" Finn said laughing.

"I BET I MISSED YOU MORE MAN!" Jake replied.

"Haha, now can you get off me?" Finn asked.

"Yep, sorry man. Then he got off Finn

"FINN! I am so happy you came over today."

"Calm down man. I'm glad too, I missed you so much."

"I know, I know man. Well anyways How's life?" Jake asked.

Finn looked down at the ground, and didn't say a word.

"You alright bro?" Jake asked him.

"Eh, My life has been better Jake."

Jake sighed. "Yeah bro I know you miss Pb. But let me tell you something! You CAN'T let LSP control you. It's NOT right. It's your life. NOT her's!"

Finn thought for a while.

"Your right Jake. I honestly want to tell LSP right now, that I don't love her. I love Princess Bubblegum."

"Then why don't you man?" Jake asked.

"Because. I just can't" Finn replied in a frustrated tone.  
He thought to himself. "I know why he can't do it. The potion had total control of my mind, and all my actions I do to LSP, well...Most of the time it did. Sometimes I'm able say everything out loud that my heart is YEARNING to say. But I can never get the part out to LSP saying "I don't love you, and I love Princess Bubblegum."

Then Finn told Jake all that he was thinking.

Jake replied with "Well dude.. You gotta force it out. Sometime soon your going to HAVE to tell LSP how you feel. You can't just be trapped living unhappy forever!"

"Yeah, I know Jake." Finn sighed.

Then it grew quiet for a moment. Then out of nowhere Jake said...

"Finn, remember how I told you that you came out of a cabbage?"

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Uh.. Yeah?" He said with an awkward expression.

"Well dude.. I lied! And you gotta know one thing.. When ladies get older, they get strange!"

"What do you mean strange?" Finn asked.

"Well they want to start a family, you know?"

Finn's eyes got wide. "Where did I really come from Jake?"

Jake looked down, and laughed a little. "You sure you wanna know, bro?"

"Uh. Yeah I'm sure." Finn replied eagerly.

"You came from a woman and a man." Jake replied.

Finn's face got red, and he looked at Jake like he was crazy. "HUH..?" He replied.

"You came from a woman and a man." Jake said again, this time trying not to laugh.

"Oh... Right..." Finn replied completely weirded out.

"Hey! You are the one who wanted to know, Finn. Jake said back.

"I know. So what does this have to do with anything?" Finn asked.

"I was trying to tell you Finn, If you don't hurry up and tell LSP how you really feel about her, she MIGHT want to start a family with YOU!"

Finn looked horrified. "No...No...No...NO! I won't allow her to do 'THAT' to ME!"

" Yeah man. I agree 100 percent with you brotha."

Finn was quiet after that. His head was killing him with frustration. His mind was saying "You know you WANT TO do it with LSP!" His heart was saying, HELL NO! Get away, and RUN if she tries anything!"

"Yo.. Finn you alright?" Jake asked in a worried tone.

"No Jake. I'm not alright." Finn replied sadly.

Jake was started to get really worried about Finn. He patted him on his shoulder. "Don't you worry bro.. I'll help you get things back to normal.. In fact...I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!"

"Really? What's your idea man?" Finn replied sounding a little bit happier.

"I think I know a way for you to tell LSP you don't love her, and that you love Pb!"

Finn smirked. "Thank Glob, Jake..Now do me a favor, and tell me WHAT I have to do to tell her?"

Jake ran into the tree-house and came back with a camera.

"What's that thing for?" Finn asked eyeing the camera.

Jake smiled. "It's a sound recorder. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions about how you feel about LSP and I'm going to record everything I ask, and that you say, and you have to answer them truthfully."

"Okay, so what's the point in that?" Finn asked giving a little bit of attitude.

Jake rolled his eyes. "If you say how you really feel on camera, LSP will HAVE to believe how you really feel!"

Finn's eyes got wide, and then smiled happily. "OMG Jake...That's the BEST idea ever!"

"This has to work Finn." Jake replied.

"So when are we going to start recording?" Finn asked.

"How about tomorrow? I'm getting tired man, and LSP probably wants you home by now."

Finn didn't even notice he and Jake had been talking for about 2 hours. "Yeah your right, Well.. I guess I will see you tomorrow dude!"

"Bye Finn." Jake replied as he watched Finn float into the woods, and through the portal..back home.


	13. Princess and Hero Part 1

In Ooo... It was starting to storm knives. Jake and Finn were supposed too record Finn, telling the truth on how he felt for LSP.  
Jake decided to call Finn. Finn was still in bed, he had sneaked out of LSP's and his shared bed, and moved to the couch that night.  
Finn woke too the sound of his phone going off. He groaned because he was really tired, grabbed his phone, and answered in a sleepy tone..  
"H-hello..?"

"Hi Finn. You alright?" Jake asked.

"Yah..I'm fine. Just tired."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. You did."

"Sorry bro.. Anyways I called to tell you that there's a knife storm happening right now, it's supposed to go on all day."

Finn sighed. "I guess I can't come over to record then."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry man! Maybe I can find some way to get to Lumpy Space without getting injured by the knives!"

"Okay."

Then there was a knock at Jake's door.

"Hey, Finn.. Be right back! Someone's at the door."

Then Jake went to answer the door. There was a young wizard,girl at the door. She had long brown hair, dark brown eyes,wore a black skirt with a purple T-shirt. Her shoes were black, and she had gray socks on. But what made her look the most interesting was her gloves with a glowing,yellow star, and her wand.

"WOOOOAH...OH OH...And who are you Lady?" Jake said too the pretty wizard.

The wizard laughed and smiled. "My name's Dawn. I'm a Wizard."

"Oh, that explains why the knives aren't affecting you."

Dawn nodded. "Exactly. I sensed that someone among these parts of Ooo needed some help? Could that happen to be you, sir?"

Jake nodded. "YES! Yes! I need help! Can you help me ?"

Dawn laughed. "Hahahaha! Oh course I can!" Then she zapped Jake with her magical powers. Jake's body became completely protected from the knives.

"Thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Jake said happily. "I gotta go help my bro out now, Thanks!"

Then Dawn smiled, said it was no problem, and she flew away.

Jake began his way too the portal in the woods to Lumpy Space, then.  
When he got to the frog portal the frog spoke.

"Do you have permission to enter Lumpy Space, as a smoothy ?" He croaked.

"Yes!"

"By..whom?" He croaked again.

"By Finn!"

"You mean the Prince?" The frog said rudely.

"Yeah, Yeah! Just let me in the portal dude!" Jake replied anxiously.

"What is the password?"

"WHATEVER IT'S 2009!" Jake said loudly. "I'm in a hurry man!"

"Correct, you may proceed." Then the frog took his tongue, and put him through the portal.

As soon as Jake got there, he ran too LSP's and Finn's house and knocked on the door.

LSP answered. "Oh. Hai Jake. What you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Finn."

"Oh. He didn't tell me you were coming."

"Yeah, sorry about that, LSP! But can I talk too him please?"

"Yah.. Sure. Pb isn't around right?" She asked looked jealous.

"Nope, I haven't talked to Pb for about 2 days." Jake replied, and he ran past LSP and into the house.

LSP called after Jake. "JAKE! Don't push me again!"

"Sorry LSP!" Then he stopped. "Oh yeah, Where's Finn?" He asked.

"I dunno.. Last time I saw him he was in the kitchen."

"Alrighty!" Then Jake went looking around the house, and walked toward the kitchen and found Finn stuffing his face with waffles.

Jake started laughing, and Finn heard him and dropped his fork. "Stalking me much, Jake?" He said in a awkward tone.

Jake looked at Finn's face, which had syrup all over it from the waffles.  
"Dude! Wipe your face off."

Finn blushed. "Okay.." Then he wiped his face, and laughed. "Sorry Jake. I like waffles."

Jake laughed. "Okay, so you remember what we were going to do today right?"

"Yes sir, I remember." Finn's expression was starting to become a smirk.

Then LSP came in. "Do what Finn?" She looked curious.

"Just hang out.. Heh." Finn said trying too not sound suspicious.

LSP raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's all?" LSP said getting close to his face.

"Positive!" Finn said starting to sweat from being so nervous.

"Good." Then LSP kissed him cheek, and when back to the TV.

"Whew.. That was close man!" Jake said to Finn. "You looked really nervous."

Finn crossed his arms, and turned red."Shutup Jake, I know I looked nervous.

Jake poked Finn's face."Aw.. Finn.. Cheer up brotha, I'm just messing with you."

"Right.. Well come on Jake. Let's get to Ooo."

"Right.. About that Finn. What about the knife storm?"

"Dude! Why didn't you think that BEFORE coming to get me!?"

"I dunno. You know me, Finn. I don't pay attention to stuff."

Finn sighed. "Ugh. Well we can't do it at my house, LSP could hear us!"

Jake thought for a moment. "Hmmm...Maybe that's a good thing?"

"Possibly." Finn replied.

"Well let's try it" Jake said back.

"Ight, so where's the camera?"

Jake took the camera out of his bag he brought with him. "Right here!"

"Okay Finn. So sit down." So Finn then sat down, and Jake began recording.

"So Finn, your married to Lumpy Space Princess, correct?"

Finn nodded. "Yes sir."

"How do you feel about your marriage, and relationship with her?" Jake asked.

Finn gulped. "Well I...I kinda sorta...Like someone else."

"Who is this someone.. Finn?"

Finn hesitated. "Well...She's a princess.."

"Is she a pretty princess?" Jake asked chuckling.

Finn blushed. "Yes..She's pretty."

"Does this princess happen to be your wife, LSP?"

Finn sighed. "To be honest...NO!"

"I see, How about you tell me how you really feel for your wife."

Finn became very nervous, and sighed. "The honest truth is that, I proposed to a princess. It was not LSP. It happened to be Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. I've had a crush on her since I was about 11 years old. Now that I am 20... I have learned that I love her. I wanted to be happy with her, get married, and start a family with HER. She was perfect for me.. We have been through a lot, and I hope she knows that. The other truth is that LSP used a love potion on me, to make it seem I loved her instead. Honestly.. I love LSP...BUT..BIG BUT.. I only love her as a friend. I love Princess Bubblegum as a wife, and lover. She's beautiful, smart, she may be bossy at some points...But I think it's cute." Finn smiled. "I'm sorry LSP..But now that you have seen this video.. We are over. Done with. Divorcing. I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything but it's for the best. Maybe you and Brad can get back together? Well, that's how I feel."

Finn nodded at Jake to let him know he was finished talking.

"Well there you have it folks! Finn totally just spilled his heart out." Jake said excitedly.

Finn began to cry, and Jake stopped the camera.

"What's wrong dude?" Jake asked in a worried tone.

"I...When LSP sees that video she's going to be either really depressed, or super mad at me!"

"Finn, it will okay man. She needs to know the truth. I mean look at you bro, your in so much pain right now, because of her! Once she sees that video everything will go back to normal.. You can talk things out with Pb, and hopefully marry her..Just like you planned."

Finn sniffled. "But what about me..?"

Jake looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Finn looked annoyed. "My lumps..."

"Oh.. Right.. I'm sure there's an antidote." Jake replied.

"I hope. Now are we going to show her that video?"

"Yes!" Then Jake took off with Finn to get LSP.

They found her watching TV, As usual.

Jake nudged Finn. "Tell her man."

"Right.. LSP! I have a video to show you."

"Oh, Ight. What is this video about?"

"It's something you need to see! I can't explain.."

"Oh, alright Finn..Whatever."

Then Jake hooked the camera up to the TV, and the video started.

While watching it, LSP looked very confused, and her expressions were going from bad..To worse. Finn was trying to keep his cool, and stop being nervous. Jake was comforting him.

Finally the video ended. It was completely silent. Then LSP broke the silence.

"Finn...? Is it..TRUE!?

Finn looked at LSP in the eye. "I'm sorry.. But yes. It's 100 percent true."

LSP looked offended. "So...You DON'T love me?"

Finn looked down. "No. Never have."

"WOW FINN, Your such a jerk!"

"Excuse ME LSP! But YOU are the jerk!" Finn replied giving a lot of attitude.

Then LSP looked down. "Your right Finn. I AM a jerk.."

"I mean look at what I did too you..! I stole your heart, and took control over it..It's the only way, I would ever marry..Because NOBODY wants me." LSP began to sob.

Finn looked at Jake and whispered. "What do I do?"

"Just let her cry dude.."

"But..! Jake covered Finn's mouth "Shh..It's alright bro."

"LSP... Finn and I are terribly sorry, but he's right.. Go ask Brad out.'

LSP looked at Jake, and stopped crying. "Yah.. I guess your right Jake. Maybe it's time I date someone I really DO love, and that will love me back."

Jake smiled. "Exactly.. Now just sign these papers..So you and Finn can go get your REAL love lives!"

LSP smiled. "Alright.." Then she signed the papers. Finn took a deep breathe, and he and Jake left the house."

"I'm SO glad that's over with!" Finn said happily. Then he heard someone coming outside.

"I almost forgot Finn! Here's the antidote for the love potion.." LSP said tossing him it. He caught it, and he drank it instantly.

He blinked.

"Jake... I...I think it worked!"

Jake smiled "I knew everything would be alright! "

"Thanks so much! It wouldn't have happened without you Jake."

"It's my job Finn. Your my homie. Homies help homies." He winked.

Finn laughed and gave him a bro hug.

"Wait.. I'm still lumpy." Finn said looking at Jake.

"Ohh! Right. We will have to find an antidote. But for now.. I think we should go home. We have had a long, emotional day. Let's tell PB everything that happened tomorrow."

Finn nodded. "Alrighy."

Then Jake, and Finn went home to the treehouse, and went to bed.

**(Note: The knife storm ended, and this is NOT the last chapter..There is more coming soon )**


	14. Princess and Hero Part 2

The next morning. Finn woke up first, got out of his bed, and stretched.

He floated over to the window, and stared at the direction facing the Candy Kingdom.  
Princess Bubblegum was already awake, and was out gardening out in the front.  
She looked like she was enjoying herself, and it made Finn smile. After about 10 minutes of thinking about PB, Finn decided to wake Jake's lazy butt up.

Finn tapped Jake. "WAKE UP!" He said very loudly.

Jake woke up, startled. "WOAH!Dude! I was dreamin!" Jake said sounding embarrassed.

Finn laughed. "Haha. About what?"

Jake started to blush. "Uh..NOTHIN..."

Finn laughed some more. "Were you dreaming of MAKING OUT with Lady Rainicorn!'

"AWW DUDE! Yeah.. I was." Jake kept blushing. "Stay outta my dreams." He said laughing.

"Haha. Now how about some B-fast, Jake?"

"Comin right up Finn!" Jake hopped outta his bed, and down the ladder to the kitchen.

Jake made apple pancakes for Breakfast.

"I really missed your cooking man! Well except that Korean food. That stuff smells!" Finn said laughing.

Jake gave Finn a look. "Don't knock it til you try it! It's good stuff."

Finn laughed. "Haha okay. Well are you ready to go the Candy Kingdom?"

"Yep, as ready as you are Finn!"

Finn smiled. "Let's go."

On the way to the Candy Kingdom, they had a conversation.

"I bet PB really missed you, Finn."

"I miss her too, Jake!"

"I she will be glad to see you."

Finn blushed. "So am I!"

When they got the Kingdom, PB was still tending to her garden. When Finn saw her, his face lit up, and he shouted.. "PRINCESS! I'm back!"

PB turned around, and her face lit up when she saw Finn. "Finn! I missed you! What are you doing here? Does LSP know your here?"

Finn nodded. "Yes she knows I'm here! And about her.. Were over. I confessed how I really felt for her."

"Hmm.. What did you tell her Finn?" She replied curiously.

"I told her that I didn't really love her, and that YOU were my true love." Finn looked at PB in the eyes, smiled, and began to blush.

PB blushed too. "Really? You told her.. Just for me?"

Finn nodded. "Yes ma'm I did."

"That must have been really hard to do." Pb said, looking impressed.

Finn nodded again. "It was VERY hard too do, But I managed."

PB giggled. "I'm glad you did."

Finn laughed, and his face got really pink. "So am I, I missed you..SO much." Then Finn reached over to PB and hugged her, and held her tight.

"I feel really safe in your arms Finn..." Pb whispered in a cute way.

Finn grinned, and whispered back. "Good.. Because I will never let you go."

PB blushed, and closed her eyes... Finn leaned in, and kissed her on the lips, long and passionately.

Jake sneaked out his camera, and took a picture. It looked beautiful.. Finn was holding PB in his arms, with his eyes closed, one hand on her thigh, and the other holding her face.  
PB looked relaxed, and very happy. Her eyes were shut, and you could tell her and Finn were smiling on the insides.

When the kiss ended, Finn and PB looked at each other in the eyes and started to giggle.

Finn laughed and said.. "You taste like bubblegum." PB smiled, and giggled some more.

"Gee! Thanks." She said happily.

Finn looked at her with a serious look. "Now Princess...I have a question."

PB nodded. "Yes?"

Finn smiled. "Will you marry me?"

PB smiled, and jumped in his arms. "Yes, of course silly." She winked.

Finn smiled. "Good answer."

Jake looked at them. "I'm so glad your both happy now." He smiled.

They both looked at Jake. "Thank you Jake" They both said at the same time.

He nodded. "No problem.. So when's the wedding people!?

Finn smiled. "That's up too PB." He winked at her.

"Well first.. We should find a antidote to cure your lumpiness."

Finn looked at his body. "True."

Jake thought a moment, "Hmm.. Isn't an orb the cure?"

"Yeah." Finn replied. "But I got rid of that orb AGES ago.."

PB suddenly remembered. "Finn, I have a tiny, crystal orb in my lab. Maybe it will work!"

"Great idea Peebles!"Finn replied.

Then they went into the lab. "Now where is that thing...Hmm..OH! There it is!" She said smiling.

"Here's the orb. Um...Try putting it under your butt." She said laughing.

The orb was the size of a penny. "That's kinda tiny for MY butt..." Finn said awkwardly.

"Hmm your right, Finn.. Here lemme see the orb." Finn handed her the orb. She got out some yarn, and put the orb on the yarn, like a how you put beads on a necklace.

"Here you are Finny!" PB had made a necklace with the orb, and yarn.

"Thanks PB." He took it, and Jake helped put it around his neck. Finn's body poofed back to normal. He ended up fainting during the process though. When he woke up, he felt light-headed,and found himself laying on PB's bed.

"Woah...My head hurts.." Finn said. Then he looked down at his body. "Hey! I'm normal again!" He felt his skin. "Yes! I am a smoothy once AGAIN!" He said cheerfully.

Pb, and Jake hugged him. "I knew we could make it bro." Jake replied. Pb laughed. "I'm so proud of you two." Finn, and Jake smiled. "It's good to have you back brotha!" Jake said gladly. "I couldn't have said it better myself" Finn said.

"Sooo...When's the wedding?" Jake asked making kissing noises.

PB and Finn blushed. Then PB answered. "I think we will have it in 2 days. That will give us time to make invitations, get them out to everyone, and set the castle up for the wedding, and the reception."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Good plan." Jake smiled, and told them that he would let them plan on there own, and he left to go find Lady Rainicorn.

Then PB, and Finn..Together, Began planning everything. (:


	15. The Royal Wedding Part 1

It was a beautiful morning in The Land of Ooo. The sun was just coming up, and the sky was a mix of pinks,yellows and oranges. Finn woke up, and stretched his arms, and legs out. The day before he and Pb had been planning for their wedding,reception, and Finn's crowning of becoming the Prince of Candy Kingdom. He felt proud,confident, and happy to finally be living his dream. To be the greatest hero in Ooo, be strong, happy, and married to a Princess that he really cared for. "Today is going to be great!" He said to himself, trying not to wake up Jake. Finn decided to let him sleep for awhile, and go to the Candy Kingdom. He wrote Jake a note saying he was leaving too see Princess Bubblegum, and plan some more, and that he would be home later.

Finn took his hat off, put some gel in it,and combed every single strand out. It took him hours due to his hair being all the way to the ground. But he didn't care. He wanted to look nice for Pb. He brushed his teeth, and for once.. Took a bath. Then he put his hat back on, and a small piece was showing from the top, and it was in his face. He didn't mind, it made him look more cute. "The cuter the better" He thought.  
After getting ready, Finn went under his bed, and took out some candy from his secret stash.  
"I hope Pb likes Jollyranchers!" He thought to himself. Then he peeked his head in the bedroom once more to see if Jake was still in bed,which he was.. and he set off too the Candy Kingdom.

On the way there he walked there smiling, and as happy as ever. Then he saw Ice King, and began to frown. Ice King saw him too, and flew over to Finn.

"Hi Finn." He said trying to be friendly.

Finn grumbled to himself. "Hi Ice King."

"How you doin'?" Ice King was trying to make conversation.

Finn smiled a bit. "I'm doing awesome...How about..You?" He said feeling awkward.

"I'm fine. Now tell me why you look so happy?" Ice King said pinching Finn's cheek.

"OW! Stop it, Ice King." Finn smacked his hand away.

"Wow. I..I'm sorry Finn. Sheesh!" Ice King said with a weird expression.

Then there was a silence, which the Ice King broke.

"So, you gunna tell me why your so happy Finn? He kept asking over, and over again.

Finn got annoyed of him very quickly. "Why's it matter to you?"

"I dunno. I like to know what's happening. Yah know?" Ice King said trying to be cool.

"Fine, I'll tell you why Ice King."

Ice King stared at Finn. "So why?"

"I'm going to the Candy Kingdom." Finn said proudly.

"For what?" Ice King replied.

"To see the Princess. DUH." Finn said in an annoyed tone.

Ice King looked insulted. "Oh, I see. Can I come!?" He said excitedly.

"No!"

"Aww.. Why not? Come on! I want to see the pretty princess too Finn!" Ice King said jealously.

Finn's face started getting red, and filled with anger.

"Dude! The princess is TAKEN!"

Ice King's mouth dropped. "BY WHO? Who stole my lady?!" He said flipping out.

Finn's fists began to clench. "Nobody stole her from YOU! She never liked you, and never will man! Get over it!"

Ice King got furious. "FINN! You stole here DIDN'T YOU!"

Finn looked down at the ground, and blushed deep red. "Uh..NO..!"

"Yeah you did. I can tell you did, FINN! I'm going to go kidnap her before you can get too her!" Then Ice King very quickly flew away, towards the Kingdom.

Finn chased after him, and when he got to the Candy Kingdom he was soaked in sweat,and he saw Ice King up by PB's window. He started to run again, and he ran past the guards, and zoomed into PB's bedroom. He found Ice King chasing her around the room.

"GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!" Finn yelled angrily.

"Ahh! Finn! I thought you would have gave up on her!" Ice King replied.

"Ugh. No! I'd never give up on her!" Finn jumped up, and tackled Ice King. "STAY...AWAY...FROM...HER!" Finn punched him over, and over again. He punched him so hard Ice King's face turned black and purple, and he knocked a couple of teeth out.

PB stared at Finn, and Ice King fight and looked terrified. "What the cabbage! Calm down Finn! Don't kill him!"

Finn looked at PB. "But Princess! He's trying to kidnap you! And ruin our wedding plans!"

PB looked at Finn, and sighed. "Oh Finn, I know you care about me and that Ice King is a total patoot..But this is crazy, I mean look at him." She pointed to Ice King, who was laying on the ground motionless, with a black eye, moaning.

Finn looked at PB, and then to Ice King, Then back to PB. "S-sorry Princess.. I was just trying to help." He looked down, and sighed.

PB sighed. "It's okay Finn. But what do we do with Ice King? He looks terrible."

"Yeah.. Uh.. Let's just take him back to his house."

"But isn't he heavy?" Pb said laughing.

Finn laughed really loudly. "Ha! Yeah probably. I could call Jake, and ask him to take him home."

"Good idea, Finny." PB smiled.

Finn smiled back. "Thanks." Then he called Jake.

"Hello?" Jake said answering.

"Hey Jake! Did you get my note?"

"Yep, sure did. You with Pb now?"

"Yeah, but something happened. I need you too come too the castle."

"Sure bro, what happened though?"

"Uh...Something.. Just come here please."

"Oh! Alright. I'm on my way." Then he hung up, and came to the castle.

*****

Jake arrived 10 minutes later, he rushed into the room, and first thing he laid eyes on was Ice King. "Woah. What happened to HIM!?" He asked with wide eyes.

Finn looked away. "He tried to kidnap PB, and I totally flipped out on him."

"Woah bro, I didn't know you were THAT strong." Jake replied.

"Yeah..I guess. Ice King looks terrible, and anyways I called you over so you could take him home."

Jake nodded. "Alright. I'll do it. You and PB have fun now!" Then he picked Ice King up, hopped out the window, and stretched out.

Finn looked at PB. "Glad that's over. Sorry I freaked out on him."

"No, it's okay. I understand why you did it." PB said smiling.

"It's just... I really care about you." He leaned in and kissed PB on the cheek.

PB blushed. "I care about you too Finn."

"So.. You ready to make invitations!?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Yes sir!" PB replied.

"Who should we invite?" Finn asked.

"Jake, and Lady Rainicorn for sure." PB said.

"Yep, what about the Princesses?" Finn asked

"Well do you think we should invite LSP?" PB asked.

"Well.. I don't care. I think she realizes that I'm with you now."

PB nodded. "Your right. We can invite her." The rest of the people they invited were all the citizens of the Candy Kingdom, and LSP had asked Brad out, and they were coming together.

"Phew..!" Finn said wiping the sweat off his face. "Who knew making invitations could be so much hard work?"

PB giggled. "I dunno Finn. Haha, I thought it was fun."

"Me too! Well we should get these invitations out to everyone!" Finn said joyfully.

"You and I can do it together." PB replied. Then Finn took PB's hand and they walked over too Lady Rainicorn's little house. When they got there they found Jake and Lady in a lake near the house. They were making out. Pb and Finn snickered. Jake heard them, and stopped kissing Lady. "Sorry sweetie. I heard something!"

"What did you hear?" She replied.** (Author's Note: I don't speak Korean so I'm just going to write everything Lady says out in English XD) **

"I heard voices!"

"Oh, want to check it out baby?" LR said sweetly.

"Yes!" Then Jake looked around and saw Finn and PB laughing.

"Oh! It's just you two !" He said looking embarrassed. "Did..Did you see me and Lady?"

Finn and Pb laughed some more. "What do you think, Jake?" They asked.

Jake's face got red. "I think..That you did!"

"Yes we did bro, but cool it.. It's fine. About time you and Lady MAKE a family! Finn winked at Jake, and he got completely red.

"OK! You got us! We were doing THAT!" Then Lady came over.  
"Is everything okay, Jake?" She asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine!" He said nervously.

Lady smiled, and patted Jake's head. "Okay, no need to be nervous."

"Sorry hon. Just Jake and Pb saw us in the lake!"

Lady started to blush. "Oh. That is okay. They were going to find out anyways."

Finn and PB smiled. "No need to worry, Jake. It's all good. Soon me and PB will be doing the same thing." Finn's voice trailed off.

PB nodded in agreement. "Yes we will." She nudged Finn, and he blushed.

"Haha, okay I'm okay now bro. Anyways what you doing out here?"

"PB and I came to give you and Lady the invitations to our wedding." PB took 2 invites out of her purse, and handed one to Jake, and the other to Lady.

"Thank you." Lady said  
"Thanks" Jake said.

"Your welcome! PB, and Finn then headed off, and gave everyone their invites.

When they were finally done, they went home and laid on the bed.

"Well.. I sure am pooped!" Finn said laughing, and Pb smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I had fun with you today though."

Finn smiled, "I had fun too. Especially when we caught Lady and Jake in the lake!"

PB laughed again. "That was hilarious!" Then she blushed..

"What's wrong Peebles?"

"Nothing's wrong Finn. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Finn said curiously.

"Do you really want to start a family with me?" Finn blushed pink, and nodded.

"Yes. I..I do."

PB smiled. "Me too."

Then you can guess what happened next... (;


	16. The Royal Wedding Part 2

**Me: Almost there homies. the last chapter is almost there.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

The next morning, Finn and PB were laying in bed fast asleep. The sunshine was peaking in through, the curtains. PB woke up first. Finn's arm was under her neck, and he was snoring. PB giggled, and watched him sleep. Then she remembered, how fun last night had been. She and Finn had finally decided to make a family,**(so if you don't get what I'm saying..What I'm trying to say is they had s*x )**

She was very happy overall, but she wasn't sure if Finn would be ready something so MAJOR...And thing's were going to get busy around the castle with Finn, PB, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and ALL their children when they came into the world. Just thinking about it made PB insane, but excited.

Then Finn woke up. She smiled at him. "Good Morning, Finn"

"Morning PB." He yawned,sat up in the bed, and smiled.

"So Finn, I know you just woke up.. But I want to talk to you.

"About what?"

"What we did last night."

He blushed. "Oh.. Yeah right. The family?"

PB nodded. "Mmmhmm. You know this is going to make a huge impact on our lives, Right?"

Finn nodded. "Yes."

"Good. It's going to be REALLY busy. Were going to have a bunch of royal crap too take care of, the citizens, and take care of our soon to come children."

Finn nodded again. "I understand. That's going to be CRAZY! Speaking of kids..Aren't Jake and Lady going too move in? and isn't Lady preggo?"

Pb nodded. "Yep. Jake is going to move in, and live with Lady in her little house, and yes she's pregnant Finn."

"Oh, OK! It will be crazy then.. How many is she supposed too have?"

"It varies. Probably about 5 too 10"

Finn's eyes got huge. "FIVE TOO 10?" O.O

Pb laughed. "Yeah! Haha. Jake is a dog you know.. Dogs come in litters.."

"Oh, Yeah. Right..Anyways,I think we should get you tested, and make sure you really are preggo. "

"Yeah. Good idea."

Then they hopped out of bed, got dressed, and went too the Candy Kingdom's hospital.

Cream opened the door, and kindly let them inside.

"Hello there, Princess! Finn. Please come, take a seat!"

"Thank you." Pb replied. Finn was looking nervous, and didn't reply back.

"So, what brings you into my office today?" She asked generously.

"I need a pregnancy test." Pb replied.

Cream looked at Pb for a second, and then over to Finn, who was trying too not be nervous. She winked at Finn, which only made him more nervous, and he blushed. Then she looked back and Pb and smiled.

"Well, Let's take a look here. Go ahead, and lye down on this bed." She said pointing to the hospital bed. Finn followed Pb, and stood to her. Cream got walked over, and put the jelly-like substance on Pb's belly.

"That's cold." She said laughing. Finn looked at the jelly on her stomach.

"It looks funny." Finn replied.

"Are you okay, Finn?" Cream asked him, while she was testing Pb.

Finn nodded. "Yep, I'm fine."

"Nervous?" She asked, replying.

"Uh..." Then Pb cut in.

"He's very nervous. Finn? Why are you nervous? I'm the one being tested. You just have to sit there." Pb replied.

"I dunno. It's just..Weird."  
Then it was silent for a moment. They all turned too the computer screen, that was showing Pb's insides of her stomach.

"Congrats, Finn and Pb! Your pregnant, Pb." Cream said cheerfully.

Finn turned too Pb, Pb got off the bed,Finn picked her up and twirled her around."

"I'm so happy!" Finn said joyfully.

"I'm happy too, Finn! Is that why you were so nervous?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you nervous that I wouldn't be preggo?"

Finn blushed. "Yes. That's why."

Pb smiled. "I see..Well let's get outta here, we got too get the wedding set up!"

"Yeah, let's tell the citizens to get ready." Finn replied.

Then they went too the balcony, and Pb rang the bell to call everyone to the middle of the Kingdom. All the Candy People came rushing. "What is it, Princess?!" One of them shouted.

"Hello everyone! Finn, and I have some announcements to make!"

The Candy People all, nodded.

"Finn and I are going to be wed today! I need all of you too help set up in the Grand Hall, OH.. And make sure too dress nice!"

They nodded again, and cheered.

"And 2 more announcements! Finn will be crowned, Prince of Candy Kingdom at the wedding reception!"

They cheered again.

"The last announcement is..." Pb looked to Finn,nudged him, and whispered.. "You tell them." *wink* Finn blushed, and nodded.

"The last announcement is.. The Princess, and I are going too be a mother, and father soon!"

The Candy People cheered louder than ever. There were Awws, and cheers all over the place. Pb leaned her head on Finn. "I knew they'd be happy, for us." Finn laughed. "Yeah I shouldn't worry so much!"

"That is all the announcements we have, We will see everyone of you, in a couple of hours! OH.. Actually, I need these people too help with decorations, and setup." "Finn can you read off the list?" Then Finn reached into his pack, and took out a list he, and Pb made for helpers.

"Starchy, Peppermint Butler, Chet, , and Chocoberry." Finn called out.

"Starchy and , you have decorations!"

"Peppermint Butler, you have food, and drinks. Your also the preacher for the wedding."

"Chet, you get too be the DJ for the reception."

"Chocoberry, you get to greet people, and mark people off the invite list."

Then Cinnamon Bun shouted out from the crowd. "WHAT CAN I DO?"

Finn laughed on the insides. "That's all the job's we have!"

"Aww.." Then walked off.

"That's all! " Then Finn, and PB rushed inside to get ready.  
"You did good announcing, Finn."

"Thank you, PB."

Then Jake came in the room. "I'm here too help Finn get ready for the wedding!"

"Oh, Hey Jake! Let's go into the dressing room." Finn replied. "See you at the wedding, Peebles." Finn winked, and left too go get ready.

PB was getting help from Engagement Ring Princess.

"You will look beautiful in this dress." She sweetly too PB.

"Thank you, It's so pretty." Pb said in polite way.

The dress was a strapless, hot pink (of course), and had a white,lace bow in the center.

ERP (Engagement Ring Princess) helped PB put it on.

"You and Finn are such a cute couple. Your lucky too have him Pb!, he's like the biggest, and most handsome guy in Ooo!"

PB blushed. "Thank you, yes hehe.. He's a great guy. Very sensitive though."

"Oh, that sucks. But sensitive guys, are the sweetest kinds!" ERP Replied smiling.

"Yep!"

"Hey Pb, let's go in the mirror over here.. Hmm.. now what should I do with your hair?" ERP asked.

"Put it up in a bun, please."

"Okay, that's going too look gorgeous!"

PB laughed. "I hope so."

Meanwhile... Finn and Jake are getting ready, on the other side of the Castle.

"Let's put your tux on, bro." Jake said pulling it out of a closet.

It was a normal looking black tux. It had a rose buttoned on too it.

Finn put it on, and Jake helped him straighten out his tie."

"How do I look, Jake?"

"You look like a million bucks!" Jake replied.

Finn looked at himself in the mirror. "I do look pretty sharp in this, don't I?" He said chuckling to himself.

Jake laughed. "Yep, Pb's gunna love it!"

Finn blushed. "I hope so, I am SO nervous dude!"

"Ah, Don't worry Finn. You will be so happy once it's done with! Take it from me, Ladt and I are happy as ever since we got married!

**(Note: Yes Jake, and Lady are married, I didn't want too include it in the story, because I am lacking on time to write!)**

Finn nodded. "Your right! I have nothin' to be nervous about! This is what I've been dreaming about since I was little."

Jake nodded. "Yep, I'm happy for you."

Finn started too smirk.. "Say... How's LR's pregnancy going?"

"It's all good. And just so you know, we went "all the way" about 2 months ago, that was BEFORE you saw us skinny dipping in the lake!" Jake blushed. (It takes about 63 days for puppies to be born which is a little over a month)

"Woah! So she's going too POP soon?" Finn replied, laughing.

"Mmmhmm. She's due sometime this month."

"Good for you, Jake." Finn patted his back, and looked at the clock.

"Ah, snap! We gotta get too the Grand Hall for the wedding!" Finn said heading for the door.

Then they headed towards the door. When Finn reached the Grand Hall, he looked around. The place looked amazing. The Grand Hall had rows of seats filled with all it's guests.

The front seats were reserved for Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Beemo, and everyone who helped set up.

There were ribbons, and white decorations, and balloons all over the walls.

"Woah. It looks great!" Finn said distracted. Jake nudged him. "Dude! Wedding! HELLO! Get over by the preacher!"

"Oh. RIGHT..." Then he speed walked past everyone, and stood next too Peppermint Butler, who was the preacher for the wedding. He nodded at Finn. "You ready for this, Finn?" He whispered. "Yes, I'm ready."

Then wedding music began to play. Jake sat down in his seat in the front row, and smiled at Finn giving him a thumbs up. Finn did one back at him, and stood up tall, and waited for his bride too come.

After about 5 minutes, of music playing.. PB started coming down the aisle.  
Finn watched her, and smiled warmly at her.

When she got there, she turned, and stood in front of Finn. Peppermint Butler began speaking.

"Friends and relatives, we are here today too experience the marriage of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, and Finn the Hero."

"Since they both do not have any parents, and the only guardian present for Finn is, Jake.. Do you give Finn permission to marry Princess Bubblegum?" Peppermint Butler asked, looking at Jake. Jake stood up. "Yes, I do!"

Then Peppermint Butler went on, and said a bunch of wedding junk. Then it was time for vows.

"We shall proceed onward now, Does anyone reject this marriage? SPEAK NOW... OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!"

"Do you, Finn the Hero take Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.. To be your wedded wife?" Peppermint asked.

"I Finn the Hero, take you Princess Bubblegum, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.

"And do you, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.. Take Finn the Hero to be your wedded husband?"

"I Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, take you Finn the Hero, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"You may now kiss thee bride!" Peppermint Butler, replied cheerfully.

Then they kissed long, and passionately. When the kiss was over, Finn's body was filled with happiness, and so was PB's.

Then they walked down the aisle together, and shook hands with everyone.


	17. The Prince of the Candy Kingdom

**Me: YES! CHAPTER 7 IS UP HOMIES! CHEERS FOR THE PRINCES OF THE CANDY KINGDOM! YEEPEH!**

**Me: Enjoy.**

The wedding reception was held in the Castle's Party Room.

Everyone was pigging out on candy,ice cream,cake, almost any type of sweet you could think of.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum were talking too their friends, and enjoying the party. LSP was dancing with Brad on the dance-floor. She had finally had to courage to ask him out again, and work things out. Jake and LR were talking to random candy people, and congratulating them on her being preggo. Speaking of her being pregnant, LR pulled Jake aside from the crowd, and into the bathroom.

"Jake, I don't feel so hot." LR told Jake, sounding like she was in pain.

"Aww what's wrong?" He replied, worried.

"My stomach, it hurts really badly."

"How about we try some medicine, okay Lady?" Jake said trying to comfort her.

"Okay, do you have any?"

"No... But I'm sure the nurse can help us!"

"Yes, let's go find PB, and have her take us too the nurse." LR replied.

Then they walked out the bathroom, spotted Finn and Pb, and rushed over to them.

"Guys! Do you have any pain meds?! Lady isn't doing so well." Jake asked them.

"No, but you could ask Nurse Poundcake." Pb replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Dude.. I think it's the babies." Jake responded quietly in Finn's ear.

"Oh, ight.. Well good luck bro!" Finn winked, and Nurse Poundcake came out of the crowd.

"I heard my name? Does someone need something?" She asked kindly.

"Yes! Lady Rainicorn does!" Jake responded.

"Oh, well right this way, I'll take her too my office."

*In the office*

"Okay, so what seems too be the problem Lady?"

"I..I...I think I'm ready to give birth too my puppies!"

The nurse gasped. "I'll check."

Few minutes later... Nurse Poundcake came back with the results, and turns our Lady had been in labor since the beginning of the wedding.

After about an hour, Lady Rainicorn gave birth too 6 adorable, healthy Raini-Puppies. (A mix between a puppy, and a rainicorn) 3 were girls, and 3 were boys.

They looked like puppies, but they had rainbow colored fur, and a horn.

"Oh, Jake..They are adorable!"

"Would you like to hold one, Lady?" The nurse asked.

She nodded happily. "Yes."

They happily held the Raini-pups, and Lady rested in the hospital bed.

*Back in the party room*

"Hey Pb, have you seen Jake, and Lady? I haven't seen them since they left with Nurse Pound-Cake!"

"I dunno. Maybe they are still in the nurse's office?"

Then Nurse Poundcake came into the Party Room, and rushed over to Finn and Pb.

"Lady Rainicorn had her puppies!"

Finn, and Pb's face lit up. "OMG..!" They both replied excitedly, and they rushed to the Nurse's office.

"JAKE! LADY!" Finn yelled.

"Shhh...! Be quiet dude. Lady and the rainipups are tryin too sleep..! Jake replied in a serious tone.

Finn lowered his voice."Oops. Sorry. I'm just so happy for you, Jake!"

"I am too." Pb joined in.

"Okay, So you two want too see the pups?"

"Yes!" They whispered back, trying too be quiet.

When they walked in the room, 3 pups were awake, and silently feeding. The other 3 were sleeping on a pillow next too Lady.

"Aw...There so cute..." Finn whispered too Jake.

Jake blushed. "Heh..Heh..Yep! Thanks!"

"Your welcome!" Finn replied, Pb and Finn got closer to the bed, and they petted the tiny, puppies.

"The fur is so soft." Pb giggled.

"Yep,yep." Jake replied. Finn nudged Jake.

"They look like you,dude."

"They do NOT! They look Lady." Jake stuck his tongue out at Finn.

"Whatevs man! Be happy, you have your kids already."

"WO-OAH OHH... You really want your kids, don't cha Finn?" Jake replied.

Finn's face went completely red. "Uh...YEAHOKYOUGOTME"

"Woah, can you repeat that?" Jake replied laughing.

"I said... Yeah ok you got me." Finn replied back embarrassed. Pb poked Finn.

"Finny, your excited too be a daddy aren't you?" Pb said teasing him.

Finn blushed even more. "Yes! OKAY! Stop, you guys are making me feel weird." He replied crossing his arms.

"Okay, sorry." Pb and Jake laughed. Finn stopped blushing.

Then Lady woke up. "Hi Pb. Hi Finn."

"Hey, what about me?" Jake asked jealously.

Lady giggled. "Hi Jake."

"How you doing, sweetie?" Jake replied.

"I'm doing better." She said sweetly.

Finn and Pb just stood there.

"Don't be strangers." Lady said to Finn, and PB.

"Oh..Right. Sorry. Just kinda nervous." Finn replied.

"Why are you nervous? Lady asked Finn.

"Uh...Not this again!" Finn replied.

"I'll tell her." Pb replied.

"He's jealous because you and Jake have your children already."

Finn answered before Lady could say anything."HEY! I didn't say I was jealous! I'm happy for them! I just am excited for us." Finn's face was getting pink.

"Aw.. How adorable." Lady replied.

"Okay..Let's get off this subject now. Shouldn't my crowning be soon? Finn replied, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Right, yes. We need too go get ready." Everyone got up too go to the crowning.  
Nurse Poundcake stopped Lady and Jake.

"Do you think you have enough strength too go to the crowning?" Nurse asked Lady.

Lady nodded. "I think I'll be fine.

The nurse nodded. "Okay, if you need anything come back."

"We will!" Jake replied for Lady, and he took her hand and went into the Grand Hall for the Crowning.

*At the Crowning*

Princess Bubblegum called off everyone's name on the invitation list, to make sure everyone was there. Once everything was in order.. Pb went into a secret room, and brought out a pillow, with a glass case on it, which held Finn's crown.

"We will let the Crowning begin!"

Finn stepped up too the top of stairs where Pb stood holding the pillow with the Glass case.

"I, thee Princess of the Candy Kingdom, proudly will crown FINN the Hero, my husband as the Prince."

The Crowd cheered.

"Settle down everyone!" Pb shouted, and they quieted down.

"First off, before we start..I want to say congratulations to Jake the Dog, and Lady Rainicorn on birth of 6 healthy Raini-Puppies!"

Everyone turned to Jake and Lady, who each, were holding 3 pups, smiling.

The Kingdom cheered again, and they all congratulated them.

"Quiet down, now! It's time too crown Finn, you can all socialize with Lady and Jake AFTER the crowning. Now Finn please come here."

Finn walked over to Pb, and confidently stood next too her.

"You ready, Finn?" She whispered to him. "Yep, as ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

"Finn the Hero, do you Promise to rule the Kingdom with loyalty, and care for all of it's citizens? NO MATTER how bad things get?"

Finn nodded. "I do,Promise."

"Good. I will now crown you."

"WAIT!" Peppermint Butler shouted, running towards them with a book.

"What is it?" Pb asked holding the crown.

"Rule 83 in the Book of Royalty! To be crowned royal in the Candy Kingdom, you MUST be part candy!"

The crowd gasped, and Pb put her hand to her face.

"You..You mean I have too be part Candy?" Finn replied.

"Yes. I'm sorry Finn.. I totally forgot." Pb replied.

"So.. I can't be the Prince now? or what?"

"Well... I have a potion.. It will turn you part bubblegum."

"Hmmm... What flavor?" Finn asked. The Kingdom laughed. Pb giggled.

"Blueberry."

"So.. My skin will turn blue? Will I be edible?!" Finn kept shouting out questions.

"Woah..woah..woah. Chill out Finn." Pb replied.

"Okay, but will I?"

"Yes! YES! Now take a chill pill." Pb replied.

"Sorry."

"Okay, well CITIZENS... WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Pb shouted, and she took Finn into her lab.

"So where's the potion?" Finn asked her.

"It's in this top cabinet." She said pulling a baby blue potion out.

"Woah.." Finn said looking at the potion.  
Pb handed it too Finn. "Drink it."

So he drank it, and instantly..His skin started changing too a light blue.

"Hehe.. Finn can you take your hat off?"

"Why?" Finn asked her, curiously.

"Just do it." She said trying not too laugh.

So he took his hat off, and his long golden hair fell too the floor. Parts of it were turning a dark blue.

Finn's eyes got wide. "MY HAIR! MY HAIR! MY HAIR IS BLUE OH MY GLOB MY HAIR IS BLUE!"

"Calm down Finn! Sheesh." Pb said annoyed.

"Sorry Princess! But my hair!"

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No, no! It's just... I think I'm going too miss my golden hair.

Pb sighed. "I'm sorry.."

Finn kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I look pretty good with blue hair, don't I?"

Pb smiled. "You look adorable."

Finn nodded. "Sweet, but I think I need a haircut."

"I agree." So Pb took out some scissors, and cut his hair up to his neck.

"There. All better. Now let's get you crowned. The candy people have been waiting.

"Yep!" Then they went back too the Grand Hall.

"Attention! Attention everyone! Finn's transformation is complete!"

The crowd cheered.

"Now we can FINALLY crown him!" Pb took the crown out of the glass case. The crown was made of gold, and has a blue gem in the middle. It was shaped like Prince Gumball's. (From Fionna and Cake)

Princess Bubblegum placed the crown on Finn's head.

"May I now present too you! FINN! The Hero! The Prince of CANDY KINGDOM!"

The crowd cheered VERY loudly.

Finn proudly accepted all the attention, and stood tall, and confident.

After about 10 minutes, the Grand Hall quieted down, and someone shouted out "Are you going on a HONEY MOON?"

Princess Bubblegum turned too Finn. "Are we?"

Finn nodded. "I believe so."

"Where too?" Pb replied, smiling.

"I'm taking you too the Land of Aaa."

PB looked confused. "How? That's in another dimension."

"Choose Goose. He gave me blue-prints too build a machine too take us there."

PB smiled. "You? Your going to build it?"

"Well.. I'm gonna try anyways."

"I think you should let me do that Finny."

"Yeah.. Your right. Your the smart one." The Kingdom laughed.

Someone shouted out "CAN WE LEAVE YET!?"

"Oh! Yes! Your all excused to leave now!" PB replied. Then everyone left, and Finn and PB kept talking.

"Anyways Finn.. Yes. I think we can make it together, silly."

Finn nodded. "Okay. Cool!"

"Well this sure is amazing huh?" Finn said laughing.

"What do you mean?" PB replied.

"I'm just so happy now. I have achieved all of my hopes, and dreams. I've been waiting my whole life for this. Now it's finally happened."

"What's happened Finn?" PB replied.

"I'm the greatest hero in Ooo, My buddy Jake is happily married, All my friends problems have been solved, but the most important Princess is..."

"That I have you." They said together. They blushed, and romantically leaned in too kiss, but Finn missed PB's mouth. He, by accident kissed her nose.

PB giggled, and began too blush. Finn blushed too.

"Epic fail, Finn." PB said giggling. Finn laughed.

"Epic fail... MY BUTT!" He replied.

"Don't you mean, Epic fail, My nose?" PB said laughing.

Finn laughed. "WHATEVER!" He said playfully.

"Oh.. I love you Finn." PB said leaning her head on his, still giggling from his mistake.

"I love you too Princess."

Then they lived HAPPILY...EVER...AFTER...! (:

* * *

**Me: What a beautiful sight. But, this is not the end of the story folks. Tune in for the sequel of:**

**_This is it- Sequel to Love Sick-_**

**Me: See you later!******


End file.
